


A Big Heart

by Amedia



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Future Poly, Future Threesome - F/M/M, Girls In Charge, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Tea, said idiots being the boys involved (of course)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: Prompt fill for glymr, who requested the fandomSungkyunkwan Scandal,with the prompt "Gu Yong Ha/Moon Jae Shin, The moment MJS realized he was in love with GYH."
Relationships: Gu Yong Ha/Moon Jae Shin, future Ha Hyo Eun/Gu Yong Ha/Moon Jae Shin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Big Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/gifts).



> I've had this idea vaguely in my head for a while, and I'm grateful to glymr's wonderful prompt for helping me start to write about it!!!

Ha Hyo Eun poured the tea carefully from the pot into the cup. 

"Thank you," said her guest, lifting the cup and moving it gently to swirl the liquid within. "What a lovely fragrance."

"You are very welcome, Kim Yoon Hee," answered her hostess. "Thank you for accepting my invitation. Since my father's fall from grace, very few people are willing to remain my friends."

Kim Yoon Hee gave a wry smile. "I suppose it is one way to determine who your real friends are. Even if it is a harsh one."

"Yes. Even if I have to turn to my former enemies!" Kim Yoon Hee's eyes widened and she looked alarmed, until Ha Hyo Eun began giggling, and Kim Yoon Hee joined her.

"On the other hand," Ha Hyo Eun said, with such feigned casualness that her guest was sure that this was the true reason for the visit, "I now have no shortage of marriage proposals."

Kim Yoon Hee set down her tea cup to let the tea cool a bit. "Are any of them acceptable to you?"

"Far from it," Ha Hyo Eun said, and a dark cloud came over her bright face. "Men who see a chance to get a cut-rate bride from a disgraced family. Snide. Disrespectful. My brother does not know that I have eavesdropped on their conversations; this house has thinner walls than the one we grew up in. I am grateful to him for rejecting every one of them. But this cannot go on forever."

"Pardon me," said Kim Yoon Hee, surprised. "But ... you seem a lot ... " she stumbled to a halt, not wishing to offend. Ha Hyo Eun lifted her eyebrows and nodded encouragement. "Well, more perspicacious than I would have guessed," Kim Yoon Hee finished, awkwardly.

Ha Hyo Eun smiled. "I was only ever stupid when it came to Lee Sun Joon," she said. "But there, I was stupid enough for a lifetime." She looked down, sipping her tea.

"Not at all," said Kim Yoon Hee gently. She looked around the room, hoping to find a distraction. "Your new room is very pretty," she said.

"Gu Yong Ha helped me decorate," said Ha Hyo Eun with a smile. "He and I have very similar taste. He insisted on providing the materials, too."

"He likes you, you know," said Kim Yoon Hee.

Ha Hyo Eun looked her straight in the eye. "I know his heart is taken," she said calmly. 

"You do?"

"How could anyone doubt it, who has seen him with Moon Jae Shin?"

Kim Yoon Hee paused for a moment, and then nodded. "You really are more observant than you look," she said. 

Ha Hyo Eun smiled mischievously. "But does Moon Jae Shin know?"

Kim Yoon Hee laughed. "He told me himself that he only figured it out recently. Gu Yong Ha actually cried when he begged Moon Jae Shin not to walk into the trap set for the Red Messenger, and that was when poor Geol Oh finally bought a clue. Even so, it took longer for him to understand that he felt the same way."

"What finally did the trick?" asked Ha Hyo Eun breathlessly.

 _You still love romances, don't you?_ thought Kim Yoon Hee, amused and charmed. "He told me later that it was after Gu Yong Ha successfully hid him from your brother. We were both there with him when he awoke. He realized that while it was nice to see me there, he would have understood if I hadn't been. But he would have been heartbroken if Gu Yong Ha had not been there. And that was when he finally understood that Gu Yong Ha made him feel complete." 

"Took him long enough!" said Ha Hyo Eun, chuckling. "Men can be so stupid."

"I know, right?" agreed Kim Yoon Hee. Then she continued, "But Gu Yong Ha is genuinely fond of you, and you already know that you could do much worse. He will never propose, out of respect for your former rank. But I'm sure that if you put your mind to it ..."

"Did he put you up to this?" her hostess asked sharply.

"Never," said Kim Yoon Hee, firmly. "He doesn't even know I'm here." She continued more gently. "I know it's a less than ideal match. He isn't really a member of the nobility, despite that pedigree his father bought. And you would never be the only one in his heart. But it's a big heart, and a kind one, for all his teasing." She took a deep breath. "And I know that he would help your brother in any way he could."

"It would almost be worth it just to see how much his help would annoy my brother," said Ha Hyo Eun. 

Kim Yoon Hee smiled. "So you'll think about it?"

Ha Hyo Eun smiled back. "I'll think about it," she promised. 

_The firm friendship between Kim Yoon Hee and Ha Hyo Eun stemmed from that day, when they bonded over their shared enjoyment of boys in love and their shared recognition of the stupidity of men._


End file.
